tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Axelrod
Axelrod is a YLW Scout made by Blasteroid. Origin Appearance Axelrod wears all the items in the Top Gun cosmetic set in the Workshop. Personality and Behavior Axelrod is always a guy who loves nothing more but challenges. He always considers any kind of event(s) to be simply a race, calling fighting as a fun thing to do. Which is something he does not take seriously like his fellow member Daniel (A.K.A Wraith). When he is focused on those kind of "races", he always tries his best to win it all or lose everything, this makes the other squads and Wraith a little disappointed because of his actions. But whenever Axelrod does something, he learns from his mistakes and learns how to fix them in a great way, such as how he fights, he always is the guy who sits behind the wheels ready to take on a race of action. Powers and Abilities Axelrod as a Freak has the power to infuse electrical energy into his gears, which originally were parts of various machines. He can ultilize them as throwable melee weapons that he can use. He also is able to mainpulate them and send them flying in any direction to his enemies, and can make them fly back to his hands or float around him to block incoming bullets. Axelrod in his normal form, has the physiology of that of a car, which grants him enhanced speed and makes his tackles more powerful. It's powerful enough to take down a normal Freak or stun mid-ranked Freaks with just one blow. He can also transform himself into his car form, which turns him into a sentient car that can be automatically driven and controlled by his consciousness. He uses the form to chain his attack but also uses it to help his fellow teamates, allies or himself escape situations or enemies that are hard to to deal with. Axelrod's Car Form.jpg|Axelrod's Car Form Axelrod Car Transformation Stage.jpg|Axelrod's Car Transformation Stage Axelrod's Gear Mainpulation.jpg|Gear Mainpulation/Electric Infusion Faults and Weaknesses Axelrod in both his normal form and car form is very vulnerable to explosions. The car form is also connected to his normal body, which can receive any kind of damage the car took onto his body, and can cause him to revert back into his normal form while he is injured and forced to either try to run and crawl away to safety. His electric infusion ablity if it comes in contact with any kind of liquid substances or normal water, it can cause him to short circuit and harm himself in the progress. Fortress Legion Profile Trivia * His car form is concidentally similar to one of the Autobots from the Transformers movies, Bumblebee, which his vehicle form or mode in the films is also a yellow Chevrolet Camaro. * His ability to transform into a vehicle is also the Autobots's common ability to turn themselves from their normal robot mode into their own respective vehicle mode. Category:Scouts Category:YLW Team Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Fortress Legion Members